The Future has never looked better (timetravel fic)
by amalieaco
Summary: *After the fourth war* Naruto and Sasuke is fighting against each other once again. This time Shikamaru and Sakura is hidding and watching them fight. Naruto and Sasuke's justus crash togeheter. Next you know they are waking up in a hospital with the third hokage, Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Tsunade, Uchiha Fugaku and Nara Shikaku outside their room. What happened?
1. The troubles we get into

**This fanfiction is about time traveling. A naruto fanfiction. I do not, even though I sometimes dream I do, own Naruto because that would be too troublesome. **

This Fanfiction takes place AFTER the war that is on going in the Anime now (finished in the manga). I skipped around 9 years, so you guys won't know what have happened to full extent.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'_**Kurama/nine tails talking'**_

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

_**NO POV**_

"Sasuke, last chance to give up and come home with us" Naruto shouted with his hands trembling in rage by his side. "Or I will destroy you, even if it means killing myself at the same time"

Sasuke stood on the hill across from Naruto. They were again at the same place where they fought as kids with the same, or maybe even more intent to kill. Just this time Sakura and Shikamaru were watching them, hidden out Sasuke sight, because Naruto had told them that it was his fight, not theirs. It was his job as the Hokage to protect him village, and right now Sasuke was the biggest threat.

And he was the one that had to end this madness with Sasuke. This way he and Sasuke would be the only one to get hurt, no one else then them, and Naruto made sure of that. He got Sakura and Shikamaru guarding the place around them so no one could interupt their fight.

Naruto's orange jacket got holes all over and had blood all over it. His blond spiky hair was covered in dirt and blood, some his own and some was Sasuke's. Bruises and wound were not healing as fast as normally did, after how much of his own and Nine tails chakra he used. Amazingly his headband remained on his head untoched, not even one single drop of blood.

Sasuke was no better than Naruto. His clothes was torn up, and his wounds were bleeding heavily. His body exhausted of using his ultimate form, Susanoo, so long. But still, Naruto did not feel any better, as he had fought using kyubi for two hours, or three at maximum. They were both exhausted, but neither of them wanted to give up untill they got what they wanted.

"Yeah, right Dobe" Sasuke taunted Naruto. "Like I will ever give up to a loser like you"

Sakura watched helplesly from the shadow as two people she loved fight. She clutched her hand over her heart helplessly. She still cared about Sasuke, but he have harmed and killed too many, and wasn't the same naive 12 year old girl anymore. She knew Sasuke wouldn't change. He have gotten too twisted in revenge.

He would do anything to get his revenge, even kill Naruto. So if she got choice between Naruto and Sasuke, about who get to live, she would have chosen Naruto without a second thought. After all he is the one that kept their village togeheter and safe. And she had to admit it, the thought of losing Naruto hurt much more then the thought to lose Sasuke. She have after all already lost him. If Naruto could realise it too.

Sakura shooked her head. So many people would suffer if Naruto died, and Sasuke knew that too.

Naruto have through the fourth great ninja war made people from all the contries look up to him as a hero. Heck, if they got a choice between their leader now and Naruto, they probably would have choosen Naruto. Naruto had made a big deal in the war, and they all knew it. Without him, they would have lost.

Sakura sighed, how she wish they could have gone back to the time they were just kids. The time Sasuke and Naruto always made fun of each other, but still looked out for each other. Sakura had to admit she treated Naruto much worse than he deserved, and she had been too obsessed about Sasuke.

She wished things had turned out different, she wished she could have changed the past. _What a silly wish_, she thought.

Shikamaru did not understand how he got into this mess. All he was doing was paying his respect to the warrior he once knew, then next he knows Sakura is dragging him away. _What a troublesome people_, Shikamaru thought. Why this day of all the days? Anything but today he would have been ok with. And it was that Uchiha boy again. That fool have caused too much bother then he is worth.

If it had not been for Naruto's affection towards the traitor, Shikamaru would have told them to kill Uchiha already.

Naruto and Sasuke were throwing justus at each other, one after another. They were so tired, so tired. They had fought about 22 hours or so. But still there were no winner to see. They have both used their ultimate forms. Sasuke used his Susanoo, while naruto used Kyubi form. They was losing to much chakra and blood. Too much. Had it been normal people they would have been dead, but they weren't normal, not at all. They were levels most ninjas could only dream about, maybe stronger then that.

Naruto pulled out last of his chakra and made a rasenga, while Saskue made a unknown justsu that was spinning around in his palm. They began to run toward each other with their justsu in their right hand and shoot their hands infront of them. Their justus meet and a big light appeared. Taking first Naruto and Sasuke, then hit Shikamaru, who was hidden near them, and then hit Sakura who was a long distant away from them.

/-/scene change /

Naruto once again woke up in a hospital bed, just this time it felt bigger. He open his eyes and saw Sakura stare at him with her jaw wide open.

"Ano Sakura-chan, why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto's voice was childish, but he paid no mind to that.

"Naruto, yo-you look cute," Sakura said with her eyes wide open. "so cute"

"Sugoi, Sakura-chan called me cute" Naruto shouted jumping up and down. He stopped when he realised something. "I'm not cute, I'm manly!"

Naruto shot his hands up and noticed they seemed small, like child small. Naruto then screamed in horror as he looked in a big mirror that covered the entire wall. The boy in the mirror was no older than 5-6 years old. He had spiky blond hair, blue eyes and three whiskers at both of the cheeks. It was him, Naruto realised, him!

"Ne Sakura-chan," Naruto asked feeling really helpless. His emotions was just like when he was a kid, scared and lonely. It can't be true, he has friends now, but why does he feels like this. Why does he feel like a kid all over again? "What happen?"

Sakura open and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say. _What did happen_, Sakura thought. _Why did Naruto into a kid? What about the others? _Sakura looked around and saw two other beds with two young boys in. One was a 6-year-old, the other a 12-year-old. It took a second for Sakura to realised that the 6-year-old was Sasuke, the 12-year-old Shikamaru and that she had become around 10 years younger, she was 15 again.

"Ne, sakura-chan" Naruto said to her. "Why are you still big?"

The question sounded like Naruto called Sakura fat. Sakura raised her fist up and hitted him hard on the head.

"Why did you hit me, Sakura-chan" Naruto whined while clutching his head. It hurt really bad. "I only asked why you look 15 while the rest of us looks like kids, dattebayo!"

"Say that next time" Sakura shouted. "Do not call a woman big!"

What they did not know was that the 'mirror' on the other side was a window. The people on the other side could hear and see the people inside (like in the police movie). And they did. The third Hokage, Tsunade, Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Fugaku, Nara Shikaku and Uzumaki Kushina was all watching the exchange.

In the hands of Tsunade laid the DNA test that she have taken of the people inside the room.

So first Chapter, Ta da! Hope you like it. I had to rewrite the whole story because stupid Wattpad decided they could delete my chapter! I had written so much, and I feel like what I originally wrote was better -.-

So bye bye my sweet cookies!

****Edited 23.05.2015****


	2. Confusion

**And as always I do not own Naruto because that would have been a disaster.**

"**Nine tails talking"**

_'thinking'_

"speaking"

**Chapter two; Confusion**

_NO POV_

Now the third Hokage, Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Fugaku, Nara Shikaku, Uzumaki Kushina and Tsunade was watching team 7 and Shikamaru through what appears to be a mirror, but really is a window on the other side. (_a/n:just think on coop movies, the window/mirror they use to interview the suspect._)

They watched as the girl with pink hair called the blond boy cute. They did not understand why the blond boy reacted the way he did when he looked in the 'mirror'. But they all noticed how the 5 to 6-year-old boy looked just like a younger version of Minato, sky blue eyes, blond spiky hair and almost same features, only thing that did not match Minato was the three whiskers on both cheeks and the loud personality he had.

Kushina looked at the blond boy that the pink girl called Naruto, mesmerised by his look and personality. She felt a protective instinct when she saw the girl, Sakura, hit him. She felt anger build up in her.

That girl hitted an innocent beautiful, cute boy.

Kushina has never gotten worked up like this before. Her instinct was screaming at her to kill anyone that tries to harm that boy. She clutched her hands into fists on both her sides. Minato noticed this and frowned. Kushina is angry, and every time she is angry someone ended up hurt or worse.

Tsunade had open he first DNA-test that was to the blond boy, Naruto. Tsunade eyes widen in shock as she read it. She almost did not believe what stood on the paper, but she knew better to doubt a DNA-test.

"Tsunade, what does the DNA test say," the third Hokage said as he notice her reading one of the papers.

"Hokage-sama, on the papers it says that-" Tsunade hesitate as she glanced at Minato in wonder. Minato, of course, noticed it and began to wonder of the possibility of him having a relative, "the boy, Naruto I believe his name was, is the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina"

Everybody was frozen and turned to look at Minato and Kushina. Minato stood there with shock and betrayal written in his face. How could it be that Kushina never told him that he was a father? And when was pregnant?

Minato turned to watch Kushina as she stood there looking confused. Everybody in the room was now looking at her and when she finally notice it she exploded with rage.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY KIDS, DATTEBANE" Kushina shriked with her red hair raised up in the air and her aura dark. It took a second for her to calm down "I have never even been pregnant, Minato. And you know I would never keep a secret like this. And-. we-e-e. Tha-t boy is to-o-oo old to our chi-ild even if I had som-e-ehow ended up preg-gnant" Kushina's face was as red as a tomato as she stuttered and hinted to Minato.

"I know Kushina, I'm sorry to accuse you" Minato said knowing that Kushina was not that type of person. "The question now is why the DNA-test says that he is our kid."

They looked back into the 'window' and saw that the dark haired boy had woken up. The boy jumped up when he saw Naruto, but was caught by Sakura holding him by the collar of his hospital clothes.

"LET ME GET MY REVENGE ON KONOHA FOR KILLING MY CLAN AND MAKING MY NII-SAN ITACHI SUFFER" the boy shirked. Fugaku who had a toddler that shared the name Itachi flinched a little. The boy who shrieked looked just like an older version of Itachi, and was clearly a

Uchiha as he had sharinga... he had SHARINGA! How did a 6-year-old boy have a sharinga, and did he not say that Konoha killed his clan? With the sharinga, it could only mean that he was from the Uchiha clan, but they are not dead. Maybe he is a mix between an Uchiha and a dead clan. But Fugaku has not heard of any recent clan slaughter by Konoha.

Uchiha Fugaku could not help himself but to glance at the third hokage. His clan was not dead, but he could feel that the boy did not lie. So what was he talking about?

"Uchiha Fugaku," Tsunade said with her brows raised up together in confusion. "The DNA-test says that the black haird boy is yours and your wife son"

Fugaku froze, that boy was his son? If he was his son then that made Itachi his brother, and Itachi is not old enough to be a big brother to a 6 year old. And he is pretty sure his wife was not pregnant 6-7 years ago.

"Impossible, my wife has not been pregnant with anyone beside Itachi," Fugaku said dismissing the thought of that boy being his son. He may look just like an older Itachi, but him being his son did not make any sense.

"Sakura, you have gotten big" they heard the black hair boy say and then a big smash.

Sakura was holding her right hand in a fist with a angry expresion on her face. She was practically fuming and her eyebrow twitching with anger.

"Sasuke-kun, who are you calling 'big'" Sakura said slowly and deadly.

She did not take insults from anyonee, less a person she considered her enemy and had tried to kill her friend for not long ago. He may look like a kid, and a addorable one too, but she would not let him go with that insult.

"Why did you hit me Sakura," Sasuke said rubbing his head. That girl knew how to throw a punch.

"One, you tried to kill my friends and me" Sakura siad holding one finger up. "Two, because you tried to destroy my village. Three, because you called me fat!"

"I did not call you fat, just big" Sasuke deffended himself. "If you have not noticed it, I'm much smaller than you now"

"You, Naruto and Shikamaru seemed to have become a kid again," Sakura said looking at Sasuke. "I, on the other hand, am 15 again. Why this happen, I do not know. But it has to be because of the jutsu you and Naruto used against each other"

"Yeah, Teme," Naruto said jumping out off the bed with his energi back. "What kind of jutsu did you use to get us small?"

The adults watched with shock stuck in their face. The kids are older than they look? They got younger? How?

"Don't make it all my falt, it's your fault too" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but that is only a rasenga" Naruto shouted back. "They normaly do not make anyone get younger, just ripped to pieces."

In the other room, everyone was staring at Minato as he and Jiraiya were the only one that could use rasenga.

It was not before Tsunade cleared her throat they stopped staring at him.

"I have read the rest of the papers" Tsunade began. "And that boy who still sleep is Shikaku and his wife son, while Sakura is Haruno Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno"

Nothing made sense, how could they be their children? And what did they mean with being younger?

"Ne, Sakura-chan" Naruto said jumping up and down. "Why does the calender say year xxx while the year is xxx (do not know what years it is in Naruto as it neve get said)"

The adults eyes widden as they realised something, these kids is not from this time. That was the only thing that made sense. It explained the DNA-test and how Naruto knew how to use rasenga and how Sasuke had Sharinga. They are from a different time and something made them younger.

They made their way to the door to question them for make sure they were right.

**OHHO! Wonder how this going to end. For some reason I feel like trouble is around the corner ;P**

**Yeah yeah,**

**Soo **

**bye bye my sweet cookies.**

****edited 23.05.2015****


	3. chaos at the best

**YO!**

**New chapter today too! Currently sick with an evil headache, but my little sister began to read my naruto fanfiction and is now demanding a new chapter... annoying sister. **

**So here it is, Chapter three**

**'Nine tail talking'**

"Speaking"

_'thinking'_

"**Jutsu"**

_NO POV_

The adults walked into the room. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto gasped as they saw their faces. First the third Hokage, then Uchiha Fugaku, Nara Shikaku, Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato then Tsunade.

"Tousann, kaasan" Naruto whisper in the silently. Minato and Kushina did not know what to say. Was this really their son? Why did he look so heartbroken and confused at seeing them? If he was from the future why did he react like this seeing them? What happen to them in the future? "Why, how?"

Sasuke just stared at Fugaku and Fugaku at him. Fugaku could see that the boy had his wife's face. And of course, Itachi looked just like him.

Nara Shikaku stared at the boy who slept in the bed. He looked just like him. Is this really his future son?

Sakura scaned over their faces and saw alive and younger third hokage, the fourth hokage, a red haired woman, Sasuke's father, a younger Tsunade, and Shikamaru's father. Sakura gasped and looked through her brain after a rational explanation, but none came. And who did Naruto call mom and dad?

"No, no, no" Naruto shouted with his hands over his ear. "Is this another dream or genjutsu? My parents is dead, and so is the third hokage, Shikamaru's father, and all the Uchiha except Sasuke!"

The adults gasped and looked at each other. Fugaku remembered what Sasuke had said and glared at the hokage. He has to be the reason his clan got slaughtered.

"This can't be Madara, because I have killed him" Naruto continued to rant. "Neither can it be Obito, he died in the fourth great ninja war"

Minato stared at Naruto with shock. Uchiha Obito? Is that the one he is talking about? Impossible, he died for not so long ago. And is he and Kushina dead too in Naruto's time? When did they die and how? They both left their son alone? How old is Naruto really?

"No, boy, this is not a genjutsu," the third Hokage said looking carefully at Naruto. "But we think we know what happen."

"What happen, third Hokage," Sakura said politely to the thrid Hokage.

"How are you, the fourth Hokage, Nara Shikaku, Uchiha Fugaku alive? Is this another jutsu that brings back the dead? Are you being controlled?"

(**A/N In this fanfiction the fourth Hokage did not get awaken from dead and controlled by Kabuto jutsu)**

"No, we are not," Kushina said looking only at Naruto as she answered.

"We think you guy are from the future, dattebane"

"Kaasan, that's really you and tousann" Naruto questioned. Naruto being turned into a kid again made him more vulnerable. Just looking at his parents and he felt like breaking. "Are you guy really alive this time?"

Minato looked back to Naruto and felt his heart break when he looked at Naruto. The kid looked like he did not believe what he saw. Like he and Kushina was some ghost that haunted him.

"Yes, we are alive," Kushina said softly and lovingly. She may have never been pregnant or actually given birth to him, but her mother instinct kicked in and she pulled Naruto in to a hug. Holding him tight to her, not letting him go.

Sakura looked at Naruto surprised and sad. Naruto seemed like he was not used to any parently love of any kind. She thought back to the time she used to envy Naruto for not having any parents. She was ashamed that she thought like that before. She did not at the time understand that Naruto was lonely.

Sasuke kept staring at Fugaku, and he stared back. Sasuke then stood up and walked to him. Stretching his right hand out to poke Fugaku, just as if he was making sure he was real. Sasuke having the control of a child over his feelings felt tears stream down his face. He has not seen his father since the day he found him at the floor with Itachi standing over him and his mother.

"Otousann" Sasuke whispered, feeling like the child he looked like. Sasuke looked up and meet Fugaku's eyes. "You alive?"

Fugaku felt his eyes soften, what have his child seen to have so cold eyes? Did the hokage really slaughter his clan in the future? Why was the boy still alive then? He remembers one of them say that the voy, Sasuke, was the only Uchiha left alive, but why only him?

Fugaku stretched his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, giving Sasuke more affection then Sasuke ever remember he given in his life. His father seemed more relaxed and nicer then he was at the time he lived in Sasuke's life. What made him so cold as he was?

"Why do you suspect that we are from the future," Sakura said looking at them. "You do not normally just walk in a room and think 'they must be from the future'"

"Because the year now is xxx and the DNA-test says that you people is the child of people who have not given birth to any of you," Tsunade said crossing her arms. "We did not just assume that you were from the future, we saw and heard through the mirror/window"

Sakura's eyes widen as she remembered Tsunade telling her about the mirrors that were a window on the other side. They were created so they could spy on people that they got into the hospital that they did not know.

"Sorry, forgot about them, sensei," Sakura said automaticaly without thinking.

"Sensei? I'm your sensei" Tsunade questioned frowning.

"Hai, Tsunade-sensei" Sakura said bowing a little. "In my time you have been my sensei about 3 years, and been the fifth Hokage just as long"

"Fifth Hokage?" Tsunade questioned with her brows raised up. Her, a Hokage? What kind of joke is that?

"You became hokage after orochimaru killed the third hokage" Sakura replide without missing a beat.

"Orochimaru killed the third hokage?" Tsunade questioned with a pale face. She could not believe it, even thougth Orochimaru was a betrayder of the village, she could not believe that he of all people killed their sensei. After all Orochimaru had been his favourit.

"Who was the fourth Hokage, and why did he or she not control the village after I died," The third Hokage asked, unaffected by the words of his death or the betrayal of his student. He had come with terms of the fact that Orochimaru was more then the eyes told.

"Namikaze Minato was the fourth hokage" Sakura said making the adults look at Minato. "He died when the Kyubi attacked, sealing half of it inside Naruto and half of it inside himself"

The stares was at the two blonds in the room. Kushina hugged Naruto harder, making it almost impossible for him to breath.

"How old was Naruto" Kushina asked looking at Sakura for the first time.

"It was the day I was born" Naruto answered. "You and tousann saved me and died for the village"

"We died on the day you were born" Kushina gasped in horror. "Who took care of you then?"

"Ojiisan took care of me" Naruto said pointing at the third hokage. "He let me get my own appartment so I did not have to suffer through the treatment in the orphan. Of course I lived at the orphan money the village gave me."

"You lived alone" Minato questioned sitting down on his knes beside Naruto and Kushina.

"Yes, dattebayo" Naruto shouted trying to lighten the mode. "I was to awsome for the village"

Minato smilled and ruffled Naruto's hair. He may look like him, but he was complitly Kushina at personality. Just plain addorable.

Sakura and Sasuke stood there shocked beyond belif, Naruto's father was none other then the fourth hokage.

"To the important thing, how did you get here and why did you boys get younger" The third hokage said looking at the children and Sakura. For some weird reason the 12 year old boy was still asleep, even through all the noices. How can anybody not wake up with all the shouting and screaming around them?

"We do not know" Sakura said snapping out of the shock. "Naruto's rasenga collided with Sasuke's jutsu"

"What kind of jutsu did you use, Sasuke" asked Nara Shikaku. Shikaku was all reasdy thinking through all the possibilities.

"a space-time ninjutsu that is only meant to send a person few minutes back in time" Sasuke answered. He had been desperate and used the only jutsu he could think of.

"That can be the reason" Shikaku answered. "Naruto probably used much chakra in his rasenga and it gave Sasuke jutsu enough chakra to send them many years back in time"

"Yeah, that makes sense" Sakura said feeling embaressed that she did not think of that, but then again it was a Nara, they are known to be extremly smart. "But that does not explain why the boys got younger and I not"

"Sasuke and Naruto was the closest making the jutsu mix with their genes, and my s-" Shikaku began. He couldn't get over that he had a son, even thought he was not supposed to exist now. "son, was he closer to the jutsu then you?"

"Yeah, he was" Sakura said after thinking it over. "I was pretty far away from them"

"That can explain why he got younger and not you. You probably was to long away to be as effected. You probably got some days or weeks younger."

"Yeah, now we got that out of the way I have some question" the third hokage said. "What did you mean with the Uchiha clan being whipped out?"

"Uchiha clan was planning a coup d'état and sent my Nissan Itachi out to be an spy on the village," Sasuke said. "Itachi was really spying on our clan because he loved peace and our village too much. The elders, Danzo and the third Hokage made Itachi kill our whole clan saying if he did not they would kill the whole clan, including me. Itachi did not want me to die, so he took the job. He made me think that it was he who was behind it all, not Konoha. He used the sharinga at me and made me watch as he killed the whole clan. He later joined Akatsuki so he could keep an eye on them.

"He made me want revenge on him. Heck, he even planed that I was the one to kill him. He made me get stronger so that I could survive. He wanted to die a criminal and a betrayer so I and the village could be safe. He wanted me to be proud of the Uchiha and build it up again"

(**video on the side)**

Sasuke had tears streaming down his face as he remembered when he found out the truth. Right after he killed his brother. He always thought he knew why Itachi did it, but he never really did.

"YOU" Fugaku screamed and pointed at the third hokage. "You are the reason why my clan will die in the future, and not enough with that, you are going to make my son kill my clan and my other suffer through it"

"Do not disrespect the hokage" Tsunade said steping infront of the hokage. "He has not done any of those action, and you betrayed the village in future"

"Tsunade I can speak for myself" The third hokage said.

"Yeah, right" Fugaku said sarcasticly. "Just like you do not kill clans"

"It has not happen yet, dattebayo" Naruto shouted.

"Baka, do not get yourself involved in other's business" Sakura said to Naruto. "Or I will hit you again"

"Don't you dare to touch my child, you big forhead" Kushina hissed dangerously. Minato was debating about if should or not get himself involved.

"Don't get so angry, Kushina" Shikaku said defending the girl knowing how dangerous Kushina can be. "She won't hurt him"

"She just said she was going to hit him, dattebane" Kushina shouted.

The shouting continued, and soon Minato found himself joining holding his arm over Kushina and Naruto in a protective way.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura just watched as they screamed and shouted at one and another. It was loud enough to wake anyone.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu**" shouted a lazy voice and all the adults could not move.

The one who had used the jutsu was none other then Shikamaru who had woken up from his sleep. He looked tired and lazy.

"Tousann" Shikamaru said as he saw Shikaku standing in the room. And so did the thrid- and fourth hokage. Even a Uchiha stood there. And they all was supposed to be dead.

Suddenly it hit him, Sasuke and Naruto's jutsu. It had to be that. It was not a genjutsu, they must have traveled to the past. And by the look of the mirror reflection, which he notice was one of the mirror/windows from first glance, he had gotten younger, but not as young as Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke was about 6 years, Naruto about 5 years and 6 months and Sakura looked about 10 years younger.

"So we traveled to the past" Shikamaru said lazily, and heard one of them grunt. "how troublesome"

Shikamaru noticed something then.

"I think Sasuke just jumped out the window" Shikamaru said bored.

**There is the chapter. Took a long time to writte, but I hope it was worth it. **

**About 2332 words in this chapter, so be happy.**

**Please reviwe and follow this story, I would really like that.**

**So bye bye my sweet cookies! **

****Edited 23.05.2015****


	4. family reunion

**Over 500 views! 5 reviews, 13 favorites and 17 followers! Thank you people! I have only written 3 chapters too! And the fanfiction has only been out 4 days! :D Thank you! I appreciate it, my sweet cookies! 3**

**So here is chapter 4, enjoy it!**

**'Nine tail speaking'**

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

"**Jutsu"**

_NO POV_

It did not take long time before they found Sasuke. He was standing outside Uchiha playground. They approached him slowly and saw what he was looking at, Itachi playing with his mother.

Sasuke looked so sad and happy at the same time. Seeing his brother for the first time as a toddler without any worry or pain made him happy, but sad at the thought that he would in some years suffer so much because of this curesed village.

Fugaku saw Sasuke look at his toddler son and his wife with longing and disbelieve, and felt sad. What happen to his clan in the future? Could he change the fate of his sons?

Fugaku laid his arm across Sasuke's shoulder and walked toward their family. he smiled to Sasuke and said hello to his family. They began to talk and Fugaku explained what happened and Uchiha Mikoto hugged Sasuke to her chest as tears streamed down her face. Itachi and Fugaku joined the hug. And Itachi was happy to have a 'niisan'. Happiest day of Sasuke's life. He would change the fate of the Uchiha clan even if death was the price. Anything to make sure Itachi never have to suffer as he did in Sasuke time.

The others left to go back to the hospital, letting the Sasuke have his time with his family. He needed it, he really did.

In the hospital room Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto was left with Kushina. Naruto was sitting on Kushina's lap and Sakura was talking with Kushina, as she had apologied for hitting Naruto. Sakura knew hitting Naruto when Kushina was around was like screaming to death itself.

Shikamaru was laying on the hospital bed looking out the window at the clouds, thinking over everything that had happen. His father was alive, which means that his mother was happy and bossy as she was before his father died in the war. He could see them both together and happy. That is all he ask for. Shikamaru don't care if they do not want him, as long as they are safe and sound he would not ask for anything else.

What would they do now? Stay in the past and change it? What happen with the people who lived in his time, would they never exist? Or will they isolate themselves from the people from this time and look for ways to get back to their time?

Well they can't isolate themselves from them as their parents knows about them, well all parents except Sakura's. Even if they tried, they would still change the future by being there. So if they are going to change the future, they could as well change it for the better. And it is not like they have anything good to return to anyway.

Shikamaru sighed, so much had gone wrong in their time. People they cared about had died, children was either orphans or scared for the rest of their life. Shikamaru himself had gotten really bad in his mentally healt that he sometimes could not see difference between what's real or not. The doctors had told him that he had PTSD, something was normal for people to get after fighting in war or experience something really bad. Well seeing his love of his life and friends die infront of him may count as bad experience. He could not close his eyes without seeing their bloody faces. Not that anybody knew that except the doctor, as he never told. He is sure some of them was going through the same, but did not want to tell anyone.

Shikamaru knew Sasuke was going through the same with just one look at him. Naruto was suffering too, but Shikamaru was not sure how much as Naruto hid it so well.

The adults came in through the windows, all except Fugaku and Sasuke. Also came Nara Yoshino, Haruno Kizashi and Haruno Mebuki after them, all three being explained what have happen. They were all critical, expectedly Haruno Mebuki. How could it be possible be that they have children that came from the future? Slim too none, but the hokage seemed convinced that it was the truth, which in Nara Yoshino opinon meant they needed a new hokage soon as the curent one seemed to have gone crazy. From the future, impossible.

Nara Yoshino thoughts stopped as she saw Shikamaru, he looked just like Shikaku. Even the look of boredom was like Shikaku. Is it possible? Or did Shakaku cheat on her? But he looks about 12 years old, which meant he could not possible been cheating on her as she was not together with him then.

Shikamaru looked at his mother and his eyes widden. She look so young and not as bossy, just by a little of course. Shikamaru just knew she still was a troublesome woman.

"Hello, kaasan" Shikamaru said automatically. "Look younger"

"What, do you mean" Yoshino said angrily. "Did you think I looked old?"

"No need to be angry, troublesome woman" Shikamarus said, mumbling the last part. "Last I saw you was around 19 years in the future and of coure you would be looking younger now."

"How can I be sure you are not lying about me being your mother" Yoshino said with a brow raised.

"Send Yamanaka Inoichi in and let him look through our memories, and then you now" Shikamaru said as if it would be obviouse and anyone should have known it, making Yoshino angry.

"Do not use that tone with me, young man" Yoshino said slowly and dangerously, just like she always did when she was angry with Shikamaru. Shikamaru just grunted something like 'troublesome woman' and looked back to the clouds. Yoshino hitted Shikamaru on the back of his head. "Don't look away when I'm talking with you or you will have to go to bed without dinner"

Yoshino frowned when she realised what she said, and she sounded like her mother. If he is not her son this will be embarrassing, but the moment she looked at him she just got a feeling in her gut that he was her son. And he have to act better or he wouldn't get any dinner.

Shikamaru first looked annoyed at the threat as he knew she would make him eat dinner with them even thought what she said, but smiled as this was the first time since before the war he have seen his mother like this.

"Of course, kaasan" He said smiling. He missed her so much. She had never been herself since the war. "I'm just tired of time travling, you know"

"Of course" she replide. She felt like she knew him.

"I think the idea that Shikamaru had is smart," the third hokage said looking over everybody. "Let's get Yamanaka Inoichi go through their memory, and lets see togheter"

"He is on the way, Hokage" a anbu said suddenly apperaing in the room. "some minutes before he comes"

"Ok" Hokage said before the anbu disappeared.

"Here I'm, Hokage" Yamanaka Inoichi said after opning the door. He looked surprised to see kids that looked just like the adults he knew in the room. What is going on? "You want to look through some memories"

"Yes, I want" the third Hokage said. "and I want you to show all of us too"

"So who memories am I going to show you" Inoichi asked.

"You are going to look through..."

**Who's memories is he going to show? Comment/review who's memories you want him to look through. **

**Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke or Shikamaru. You can choose two, no more. I may just choose one of them, or maybe both.**

**So bye bye my sweet cookies :D**


	5. Through their mind

**TA DA! A new chapter! **

**Wooow over 1000 views! 11 reviews, followers 23 and favorits 15! **

**Thank you, thank you!**

**And all the reviews have only been good :D**

**Here is chapter 5**

**enjoy!**

**'Nine tails talking'**

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

"**jutsu"**

_NO POV_

"Me" Sakura interupt. "I'm the one who was more into politics and what's going on. I talked and discussed much with Tsunade when she was a Hokage about the village"

The third Hokage looked at her a bit before he nodded to Yamanaka Inoichi. Inoichi held his hand together in a seal and entred Sakuras mind only to be thrown out again by a the gigantic inner Sakura.

"Get out of my place, pervet" inner Sakura had shouted. "Like I would let Ino pigs father get in my place! It is only enough place to me!"

Sakura blushed as she heard everything that happen in her head. The third Hokage gave a question look at Inoichi who had just been thrown out of Sakura's head.

"You have two spirits" he questioned Sakura. Only thing he had gathered in her head was that she knew his future daughter. When he saw Sakura nod, he sighed.

"gomennasai" Sakura said bowing down fast. "I did not think that I still had a problem with that as last time she did not do anything to Ino"

"Hokage, it seems like we can not enter Miss Haruno's mind" Inoichi said politely. "Should I look through another?"

Uchiha Fugaku and Sasuke came jumping through the window and sat down on the hospital bed. Sasuke was twitching, as if he was fighting back a big smile. He seemed happy.

Uchiha Fugaku nodded to them with his left arm around Sasuke's shoulder protectivly. Sasuke must have told Fugaku what happen in the future. Not long after they came, Uchiha Mikoto came jumping through the same window.

"Found Itachi a babysitter" she said to Fugaku before he could speak. He nodded. Mikoto sat on the other side of Sasuke while she looked over everybody in the room, her eyes stopping dangerously when she saw the third Hokage. _He was the reason my sons and clan suffered_, Mikoto thought before she hidded her murderous look, not wanting her son to vitnes her dark side.

"Ok, since everybody is here let's get back to business" the third Hokage said feeling two glares on his back, but ignoring them. No fight will solve this, only the truth can. "Who of you kids is willing to let us watch your memory?"

Naruto was a little hesitate, but strecthed his hand to the air as they did in school. Minato looked at Naruto curious as he wanted to know how his son, or future son, had lived.

Inoichi looked at to the Hokage as if asking for premisson and when he got a nod he turned back to the blond child who sat on his mother lap with his father on his right side. Inoichi did the same thing again and when he came in to a dark room he could barly see 3 feet infront of himself. He then used a jutsu and took everybody in to Naruto's head. Naruto had appeared in his own head without any help from Inoichi.

When they all came into Naruto's head they looked around. The hall, as they figured out it was, looked a nelected and ruined. While Naruto showed them the way to his memories (which surprised them again, as people normally do not know where it is) Inoichi explained what the mind hall described of a person's life.

"In the mind hall you see how their childhood, their life was buildt" he began to say as he looked around with a sad look. "The hall shows that Naruto here has been through some tough stuff and did not get the care a person or a child should have got. He have been nelected, as the walls shows as their are dirty and ripped up. Hated, as the darkness describe. Hurt and betrayed, as the cold water describe."

Naruto's parents stared at Naruto in horror. What happen to him after they died? Did he not say that the third Hokage took care of him? But then again he said something about the orphan being mean to him. They both held Naruto shoulder hard as if they expected someone to attack them in Naruto's mind.

**'BU' **said a loud voice that made everybody jump, and Minato push his family behind his back. **'oh, look who is here to visit the little me'**

In front of them stood the Kyubi with a big evil grin. Everybody scrumbled back in fear. Naruto did not react like everybody else did and instead pushed himself through them to face the Kyubi.

"Yeah, like you are little, furball" Naruto said with a eyebrow raised up. "That is so true as my hate to ramen"

**'I may not be little, but you sure are more then the usual' **Kyubi said with a big grin. He even laughed at Naruto, making Nruto pouted and cross his arms. **'What did you do, little cub'**

"Why does everybody believe that everytime something happens, it's my fault" Naruto said annoyed.

**'Because it is ALWAYS you who is the reason for things like this happen' **the kyubi said. **'Any way what happen, since I see the fouth and third Hokage, a Uchiha and the Nara's boy father alive? And not only are you yonger, but the Uchiha boy and the Nara boy. What did you do this time?'**

"Hey, it wasn't just my fault that we traveled in time and got yonger" Naruto shouted at the Kyubi. "It was Sasuke's fault too!"

**'Haha, I knew you could do things people normaly could not do even if they meant it, but' **Kyubi was laughing so hard and rolling around making the ground shake. **'You have over did yourself this time! Time travel! Puhaha, and not enough with you made yourself and the other boys yonger!'**

"It was not all my fault" Naruto mumbled with his arms crossed. He was so red of embarasedment. Why did Kurama have to embarasse him so much infront of his parents and friends?

Behind him stood the rest all spechless. How and what did they just vitness? Sakura had known that Naruto had come to friendly terms with the kyubi, but not this close!

Naruto's parents stood there staring at their child, he had befriended the nine tail demon who hated all humans? How did he do that? How did they joke around and called each other nicknames? What had their son done in his life?

"Yeah, everybody this is Kyubi, the nine tailled beast, but please call him by his name, Kurama" Naruto said to them after he turned around to them. "He may look big and scary, but he is really a misunderstood big furball."

**'Hey, Naruto" **Kurama shouted. **'I'm not a furball, baka'**

"Yeah, yeah" Naruto said dissmissing what Kurama said. "And I'm not Uzumaki Naruto"

This was the first time they heard Naruto say his whole name, which made Minato and Kushina wonder why he did not use the Namikaze name.

"We are just going to look through my memories" Naruto shouted to Kurama. "Which way again?"

**'Behind that gate' **Kurama said pointing his tail at a gate no one had seen before now. It was quite a big gate, how did they not notice it?

"Oh, forgot about it" Naruto said walking toward the big gate. He put his smal hands on either side of the gate and pushed it open. The gate open revealing big moving pictures that was floating around.

Naruto turned to face them with a smile. His hands was waving around him in a way you saw circus people do when they was sowing something.

"Ta da," Naruto said with a grin. "I welcome you to my memeories"

**Had to stop there, my headach is killing me.**

**So I used Sakura because when I read _Poppy grave dreams _comment about how funny it would be if Inoichi meet inner sakura I could not resist. :D **

**Next chapter we are going in to Naruto's memories, some sad some good. Pretty exciting if you ask me.**

**So I want you to vote who's memories we going to look through after that. So far I have got:**

Shikamaru: 2 votes

Sasuke: 1 votes

**You can vote on who's memories you want to see after Naruto :D**


	6. The memories of Uzumaki Naruto part 1

**New chapter all ready :D**

**My headach is still evil and mean, but I will try to writte a good chapter! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**'Kuruma/ nine tail talking'**

"Talking"

_'thiking'_

"**Jutsu"**

"_speaking in the memory"_

**No POV**

The memories was floating infront of them. From Naruto swinging on the swing alone to Naruto in the spa with his male friends naked (which made everybody look away and Nartuo blush). Naruto's whole life was floating infront of them. The time he took the thrid Hokage's hat and took it on his head, the time he pranked people and so on.

Everybody, except inoichi, looked awe stuck. Inoichi had gone through many memories in his life, most was enemies and traitors, but sometimes it was people they suspected but was wrong about too. He was used to this by now, looking at people's memories was almost like a secound nature for him, strangely enough.

Inoichi made some handseals and then one memory of when Naruto was about 12 came. They were looking out of his eyes and hearing his thoughts. The scene was the mountain with the Hokage faces, just in the memory there was four Hokage faces, and one of them was Minato's face. Not only that but the faces was covered in paint! Swirls and snot was painted on. The scene made Kushina howl in laughter, that's her son!

Minato was still awestuck that he acutally made it to be the Hokage in the future. Of course he had heard it when the girl, Sakura he believe, told him the names of the Hokage including himself, but it had not sinked in before actually seeing his face on the mountain.

_'Now they can't ignore me, dattebayo' _Naruto from then thought. _'All attention on me, they have to realise that I excist! I will make them, dattebayo!_

The scene changed to Naruto sleeping in a class leson just to be awaken by a man that they called Iruka-sensei. The Hokage gasped as he realised that the man Iruka was the boy he saw running through the street with his hands in what he believe to be his parents.

Iruka scolded him, Shikamaru and some other's. _'Why does he have to wake me up, this class is just boring anyway'_ The saw a light blond haried girl and younger version of Sakura argu who was going to sit beside a 12 year old Sasuke. _'They are fighting over that teme again. Why can't Sakura-chan see that I'm much better then him? I'm going to be Hokage, dattebayo!'_

"_I'm going to sit beside him, Inopig" _younger version of Sakura shouted at Ino. Inoichi gasped as he realised that it was his future daughter. His own flesh and blood.

"_No way I'm letting you near my Sasuke-kun, forehead" _Ino shouted back.

The scene again shifted and now they saw students getting their headbands and Naruto was sitting on a swing. _'I failed again' _Naruto looked arounf him an saw parents glare at him, mother's talking to each other loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"_Look there, that **boy **did not graduate' _one woman spat out the word boy as if it was poison.

"_Serve him right, that **monster**" _another woman said.

"_Hush, not so loud" _the first woman said. _"You do not want anybody to hear what you are saying, you can get in trouble"_

_'Doushite? Why are they looking at me like that? What have I ever done wrong?'_

Kushina was angry and just wanted to rip of their heads. How could they say something like this about a innocent child? They are the real monsters.

Minato hugged around Kushina and Naruto, feeling uneasy and angry at the same time at himself and the village people. How could he not protect Naruto, his own son and doom Naruto's life? How DARE the people of the village treat him like this? He is, or was, just a child! And they dare to make him suffer? A overprotective feeling bulit up in Minato as he watched how people treated Naruto. The scene had now changed again and Minato watched as Naruto's own TEACHER used him to get the scrol. Minato hummed in anger when the TEACHER called Naruto a monster and all that. He almost lost it when Iruka agreed to the TEACHER staitment, but calmed down when Iruka told the TEACHER that Naruto is not like that at all.

They was impressed when Naruto pulled of making over a 1000 shadow clones. It was hard to believe that he who could not even make one normal clone learned to make over a 1000 solide clones.

_'Iruka-sensei believes in me, I can not dissapoint him now, or he will stop believing in me' _Sakura watched sadly as she noticed how Naruto expected that people would turn their back on him if he is not strong enough.

Amazingly Naruto beat up a teacher and became a shinbo/ninja. Minato and Kushina was so proud, they just saw their own son become a adult. Kushina began to sob happily as she saw that Naruto found someone who accepted him.

The scenes kept changing. They saw Naruto get sorted into team 7 with Sakura and Sasuke, while Shikamaru was on the team with Yamanka Ino and Akimichi Choji. Inoichi and Shikaku felt a strange feeling of proud over that their children continued the 'Ino-Shika-Cho' trio.

Next scene was Naruto pranking Hatake Kakashi, which made Minato crack a smile and snicker. When it came to what they had as life goals, Sasuke's wish disturbed his parents. No child should wish for things like that. Next was Kakashi test on team work which failed in the first part, but they got through the test as they feed Naruto even thought Kakashi's warning.

The next scene was the first part chunin Exam. It was funny and admiarable to see Naruto fight with himself. How his nerves was on the edge and how he almost gave up. He got through it without answering any of the question.

Next scene was when Naruto was eaten by a gigant snake everybody in the room reconised as Oruchimaru's snake. Kushina gasped in horror as she saw Naruto struggle to breath.

_'I have to get out of here, I can not die like this'_ Naruto then formed a handseal and made so many shadow clones that the snake exploded. Minato sighed in relive even thought he knew that Naruto could not have died there as he is standing infront of him know.

The scenes changed and by now they had seen how Naruto pulled through the secound chunin exam, him fighting a dog like boy, meeting Jiraya or pervy-sage as Naruto calls him, Training (Kushina was complitely angry that Jiraya made him use the sexy no jutsu and made Naruto vitnes his pervy ways), Naruto fighting Gaara, Naruto beging to travel with Jiraya, Itachi attacking, Sasuke's betrayal, meeting Tsunade and getting her home.

**So we have gone through much of Naruto's childhoods memories and next chapter is going to jump to when he comes back. **

**SO vote who next memories you want to watch.**

**So far:**

Sasuke: 3 votes

Shikamaru: 2 votes

**Bye bye my sweet cookies!**


	7. The memories of Uzumaki Naruto part 2

****Hello again people! wow so many reads and positive comments :'D thank you!****

****Sorry for notupdating the story in long time. and for you guys who is also reading my other Fanfiction '******_**Klausunknown daughter' **_******it's updated.****

**I need you to help me. who's memory do you want to see next?**

_**Sasuke or shikamaru?**_

**vote down in the comments :D**

**I don't own Naruto, so FU with sugar on :)**

"normal talking"

****"Kyubi talking"****

__"talking in flashback or memory"__

__'thinking both flashback and now'__

**" _**Kyubi talking in flashback"**_**

__flashbackor memory__

Sauske's parents looked at him with worry. He had just left with Orchumaru so he could become stronger, abounding and betraying his own village at the same time, just for killing Itachi.

Fugaku couldn't understand how this happened to his clan. Why did they plan a coup d'état? what made him do this in the future?

__Naruto was standing infront of the leaf village port, taking a breath in. 'finaly after so long time, I'm finaly home. Stronger then ever, strong enough to defend myself and my home' Naruto thought as he walked through the village, looking around in awe. It has been around 3 years ago he had seen the place last, but it still looked the same.__

__People around Naruto was busy and did not even notice the blond boy they all used to hate with all their might.__

It was fascinating sight to see how strong Naruto and Sakura had got through their fight with Kakashi. Minato couldn't help but laugh as he saw Kakashi struggle against his former student. The sight was a proud moment for the parents of Naruto and especially Sakura's parents, since they were civilians.

How they laughed at Naruto's plan against Kakashi. and it being all hoax about spoiling the end of the book just made it funnier, and made Kushina sighed out in relive that Naruto hadn't read the book finished.

Just wait to Kushina got her hands on Jiraya. It will make him think twice about letting her son read dirty stuff like that. Yeah, it will definitely make him think, and if he still dear, Lord Kami-sama help.

Scene changed and by now they had seen Gaara being saved by Naruto and his team, Oruchimaru attack, Naruto losing control, Naruto trying to create a new version of rasenga, Naruto fighting against one of the Akatsuki members (the one with the five hearts, Kakuzu), the news of Jiraya's death, Pein invasion, Naruto fighting the 6 Pein, Hinata sacrificing herself and telling Naruto she loved him (brought tears to Kushina and Minato's eyes, Sakura stood there surprised with Sasuke just hn'), and right now in the flashback Naruto had lost control.

__Naruto was laying inside his mind, outside Kyubi's cage/prison, in the water, staring on nothing with empty eyes.__

Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru, who knew Naruto better then the others, couldn't help but gasp. They have never seen Naruto look so lifeless. They all looked at Naruto who was staring at the scene, excited for some reason, was it exciting for him to see himself complitly destroyed?

__'Why? Why did it come to this?' Naruto thought as flashes of the 6th Pein asking him how he could confront the pain to create peace, came through his head. 'Why should I know?'__

__'It hurts... I hate this' The water around Naruto began to bubble and everything in the room was dark red. As the anger and hurt built itself up in Naruto, the water became warmer and bubbled more. The room seemed to become more and more animalistic red. It was like the room had become alive.__

__Naruto's body moved in a robotic way as he sat up, still looking blank as before.__

__"I don't know... What am I supposed to do? I don't know anything anymore!" Naruto said, bringing both his hands up in his hair, pulling his hair in frustration and anger. ___Hi___s arms was shaking and his head bowd down in defeat. "Somebody help me.. Give me the answer."__

"Naruto" Kushina whimpered, feeling so lost as she knew she could not stop or help with anything.

_**_**"Destroy it all. Erase everything that hurts"**_**_****__said a deep loud voice, making Naruto freeze and widden his eyes. ___**_**"Give me your soul. I will save you from suffering"**_**_

__Naruto felt like he was punched in the stomach as his arms seemed to be thrown back and his chest trust to the air. Naruto yelped in surprise as his orange jacket and shirt was ripped open. On his stomach the seal became visible.__

__The middle in the seal became complete black and a black liquid ran down Naruto's thigh and down to the water, spreading fast around him.__

_**_**"Yes...You are doing fine."**_**_****__the Kyubi said calmly. ___**_**"Come over here"**_**_

__Naruto's body began to move sluggish toward the cage where the Kyubi was. ___**_**"Come... rip this seal off me."**_**_

"No, Naruto. Don't do it" Sakura whispered in fear. She gripped the end of her skirt so hard she ripped the end off, but she did not notice.

__Naruto's eyes were glowing red and every step Naruto made, looked like he was about fall. The red water formed itself around Naruto and lifted him up so he was face to face with the seal.__

__Naruto's red eyes was twitching as he stretched out his right hand to take the seal off. His pointing and middle finger were resting on the top of the seal, ready to rip it off.__

" Oh, no" Minato whispered, fearing the outcome. "Someone stop him before it's to late"

__Just before he was about to rip it off, a hand, similar to his own, pushing him down. Naruto landed in the water with a little slash. Just as he looked up, a man stood over him with his hand stretched out to Naruto.__

__Naruto stared for a secound before he took the hand and was pulled to his feet. Infront of him stood a similar man with blond hair and blue eyes, smiling kindly at Naruto. Naruto immediately notice the man's kap.__

_**_**"You are..." **_**___the Kyubi said surprised. "Fourth... hokage.." Naruto finished in daze.__

"I finaly met tousann" Naruto said, as once again the flashback changed, to people's disappointment.

" And how did you met the fourth Hokage?" Shikamaru and Shikaku asked at the same time, making them stop and look at each other in surprise. Yoshino just laughed at them.

"I have no doubt that they're father and son" Yoshino howled. She was laughing so hard, and when she stopped looked at shika' boys face and laughed again. It took about 10 minutes to calm her down as the rest of them began to laugh too. Shikamaru and his father both stood there annoyed, but with a tinny blush on their cheeks.

"Sorry, I'm just tired" Yoshino said.

"I think we all are tired" the third Hokage said, speaking up for the first time since they enter Naruto's mind. He had a thoughtful look, that hid the guilt he felt for some of his future action, or rather said, the lack of action.

"You didn't answer the question" The Shika boys said at the same time. They looked at each other and scowled. They both huffed and turn their back to each other. People sniggered at them.

"That's because tousann put his and kaasan chakra inside me before they died so they could help me when I lost control and needed help"

"So you meet Kushina too?" Minato asked, fascinated by what he could do in the future. __The hard work paid of to the end,__he thought.

"Yes, I meet her, and she even told me how you two fell in love!" Naruto said beaming up to them. Minato and Kushina's face heated up, and not long after, Kushina's face was as red as her hair and Minato's face simply looked addorable, to put it mildly.

The flashbacks continued, and soon they had seen many of Naruto's memories and how they ended up here.

When it ended they all found them in the hospital room where they had been before.

"Shall we look at some of the others memories, Lord Hokage?" Fugaku asked with a cold politely only a Uchiha could use. He had still a grudge against the Hokage for the future slaughter of his clan.

"Yes, one more since Naruto here don't have much political sources" the Hokage said with a nod. " Who of you want to be next?"

****So far the votes are:****

**_Sasuke: 9 votes_**

**_Shikamaru: 4 votes_**

****bye bye my sweet cookies! !****


	8. Bedtime

**Hey Guys, sorry for taking a long break. It's just that school have been taking a lot of my time and I kind of stopped caring about this story. Only reason I'm continuing with the story is because of all you people wanting more. I have published this story not only on Wattpad, but also in . In total I have about 10.000 reads and 84 comments (from both Wattpad and Fanfiction). **

**So here is the next chapter. And also You still have the chance of voting on who's memories you want to see next; Shikamaru or Sasuke ^^**

Just before anyone could say anything, Naruto yawned. He rubbed his eyes tiredly with his small hands. His eyes were still clouded with sleep even though he kept rubbing them.

The third Hokage just gazed at Naruto and chuckled. "Seems like I have forgotten that it's bedtime for the kids now. Their mind have gone through a lot today, so we can continue this tomorow 9 o'clock"

Sakura and the others nodded toward the Hokage. "But where are we staying" she asked nervously. She didn't dear to suggest that she could stay with her parents, as they weren't her parents _yet._ Her mother has always been the stubborn person that never wanted to take responsebility for something that wasn't her problem. There is no way that her mother would accept her with open arms. She porbably wanted to live her none-kid life as long as she wanted.

"Well, Sasuke can stay with his parents, but will just be known to be a Uchiha member who lost his parents and needed a home. Naruto will stay with Minato as his lost younger brother, and Shikamaru is practially a clone of his father, so he has to stay with the Nara's." The third Hokage said looking at each of the kids before resting his gaze at Sakura and frowning. "You can stay with Kushina or maybe my daughter, Samantha. Your choice."

Sakura looked suprised for a secound at the mention of his daughter as she never really heard anything of her except that she died young. Then she shock her head. Samantha died after the war, which most likely wasn't over just yet.

Sakura pursed her lips in deep thought. Samantha would die at some point of this timeline, but so would Kushina too. Either way she was getting to know a dead person, but Samantha wasn't thinking about killing her like Kushina was after she threaten Naruto. Better be safe than sorry, she guess.

"I guess I can stay with Samantha," Sakura blurted out, before she realise that she sounded like she was insluting Kushina by not choicing her. "Not that I have anything against Kushina, it's just that I was a good friend with her son" That's kind of a lie, she got along with that Konohamaru, but he could really be a brat sometimes.

"Ok, so it is setteled" The Hokage said slapping his hands together. "Even though it's suspicious with the three family members suddenly coming here at the same time, it would be more suspicious if they weren't with the familys after how alike they look."

"You are all dismissed" The Hokage said looking down at the paperwork he has do. He sighed as he realised he had more now with the apperance of three family branches memebers popping up. How he hated the paperwork, but atleast he is soon finished as Minato would take over soon.

Everybody nodded towards the Hokage and walked out. Some jumped out the window (Nara family), while the rest walked out the door. The only person who hadn't moved at all was Sakura, who did not know where to go now.

"Excuse me, where am I supposed to go" she asked the Hokage, as he looked up at her. He stood up and walked toward her, showing her the way.

Outside Naruto and Sasuke was bickering like the child they at the moment were.

"Bedtime? Bedtime is only for kids" Naruto Shouted with his small arms waving in the air. He was pouting cutely.

"You are a kid, dobe" Sasuke smirked at Naruto as he stuck his tounge out at him. "Baka, did you already forget that? Wait, of course you did, you are a baka after all"

"I'm not a baka, teme!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke while glaring at him, but it disappeared as quick as it came. He now smiled at Sasuke. "Good to have you back, teme"

Sasuke just raised a eyebrow and smiled a small smile. "I never meant to leave, dobe"

"I know" Naruto said back with a tooth smile.

Their parents just watched the exchange with smiles in their mouth. Even Fugaku had a little smile. Their friendship was easy to see, even a blind person could see it.

They turned towards their parents and walked hand in hand towards home, both of them smiling. Finaly happy after a really long time. They deserved it.

**Well here is a small chapter. I will try to writte more soon. And btw I'm working on creating an amv of one piece. It is my first amv, and I will share it with you guys when I'm finished!**

Bye bye!


	9. Family time

**Hey everybody! Thank you for being patient and waiting for me to continue. To be honest, I never thought so many would read my story, let alone like them. This made me really happy and all your comments makes me smile **

**So here is a new chapter!**

**I have began to change things to make the story more interesting, so you will read thing that won't match up with earlier information. **

_And remember to vote for who's memories you want to see next; Shikamaru or Sasuke._

"Should he sleep at your house or mine," Kushina asked Minato as they wandered down the valley, stepping closer the junction where they would have to split.

"Well, you and Naruto can sleep at my place, my flat has enough space for us all" Minato replied, carrying the sleeping Naruto in his arms.

"You know that I can't do that, Minato" Kushina sighed. "You know my parents would kill me if they knew that I was sleeping over at your place alone."

"Well, we technically already have a kid, so sleeping over can't be that bad," Minato said jokingly.

Kushina face turned tomato red in embarrassment and she turned to hit Minato in the head out of habit. "You baka, don't joke around like that" she was practically fuming with anger and embarrassment.

"Sorry, sorry, Kushina. I was just thinking how funny this turned out to be," Minato chuckled and shook his head. "Just yesterday we were this normal couple and today we are parents to a five-year-old boy."

"Pfft, we were never a normal couple, after all we are shinobi, dattebane," Kushina said, stretching her arms in the air. "Ano, I think I will stay with you and Naruto tonight. We can deal with my parents tomorrow.»

"We" Minato gulped.

"Yes, we. After all, it seems like we are stuck together for a long time. So suck it up, golden hair" Kushina smirked and snickered at Minato's terrified face.

"Oh god, your father is going to kill me," Minato said horrified. Kushina just snickered more.

"Iruka-sensei, one more bowl of ramen," Naruto slurred out in his sleep.

The parents laughed at the sunny little boy.

~~ Uchiha resident ~~

"Awe we weally keeping him" shouted an excited little Uchiha as he jumped up and down.

"Yes, we are, Itachi. But he is not a pet, he is your lit-" Mikoto stopped for a secound. "I mean big brother. So be nice to him."

"Even so, shouldn't you be in bed now," Fugaku said with a brow raised. "It is long past your bedtime, mister."

Three-year-old Itachi pouted and crossed his arms. "I couwdn't sweep without seeing my new nii-san and I want to pway"

"Well, Itachi. I'm not going to leave anytime soon, so don't worry" Sasuke said softly with a small smile. "But you have to sleep, or you won't get big and strong."

Itachi gasped in shock "I won't get bwig and stwong if I don't sweep?" The look of horror was printed on Itachi face.

Sasuke chuckled and ruffled Itachi's hair. "No, you won't. So go and sleep. We can play tomorrow, okay."

" 'Kay," Itachi said happily and kissed Sasuke on his cheek. "Nighty night! I will sweep so tomowow comes fawste"

Fugaku and Mikoto smiled at Sasuke.

"Come now, we will show you your new bedroom."

Sasuke smiled brightly and followed after them, finally starting to feel some peace.

~ ~ Samantha house ~~

Sakura stepped into the big living room and gasped. It was so big and beautiful. The house was more like a mansion than a house.

"Like it," Samantha asked with a kind smile. "My boyfriend and I live here, but he is on a mission right now, so you will see him in two weeks."

"I love it, it looks like a castle," Sakura said awestruck. "I always dreamt as a child that that I would live at place like this."

Samantha chuckled. "Thanks for the compliments, I designed it."

Sakura spun around with wide eyes. "You did? That is amazing."

"I can design a house for you if you want" Samantha suggested.

"Oh no, I don't want to trouble you more," Sakura said.

"Don't sweat it, it would be fun" Samantha said. "I have wanted an excuse to design a new house."

"If you say so," Sakura said and then bowed. "Thank you."

"You don't need to do that, we are friends" Samantha waved her hand.

Sakura beamed at this. Things turned out to work out in the end.

~~ Nara resident ~~

Shikaku awkwardly opened the door to the house. He might be a genius, but he did not know how to handle having kids. Things like kids were too troublesome.

"Well, you will be staying here with me" Shikaku scratched the back of his head. "Your mother will come tomorrow morning."

Shikaku pointed toward the hallway. "Your room is the second door from the left. The toilet -"

"I know, I know. I lived here in the future" Shikamaru yawned. He slung his arms behind his head. "I think I will just sleep now."

Shikaku stood there startled. Being a father is so confusing. "Well, good night."

Shikamaru stopped in front of the door with a pained face. "Good night, tousann"

Shikamaru was fast asleep, faster than normal. The dreams he dreamt were nothing but horrors of the past. His father face, Asuma and everybody that died in the wars haunted him. He could never forget. He remembered every single detail. Every single face. Every single words. His hands were always covered with blood, always stained with his friends tears. Moreover, the worst part was losing her.

_Shikamaru was walking down the battlefield filled with bodies of both enemies and friends alike. Nurses and doctors helped the wounded behind him. The war between the leaf and the sand lasted for two years, and Konoha had come out as the victor. The war was over, but who won really?_

_Shikamaru took out a cigar and lighted one. He sucked in deeply before he blew out the smoke. He sighed as he tapped the cigar with his pointing finger. How he wished things had turned out differently._

_After the fourth great ninja war, he actually thought that peace would settled over the nations. However, humans were doomed to repeat their mistakes._

_If the fourth kazekage had not died, if only Gaara hadn't died, they would never had to deal with that monster of a man, Lacus. He would never have made it to the kazekage position._

_If that had not happened-._

_"Shikamaru" whispered a feminine voice. Shikamaru turned around in a dash and saw something that horrified him so much. His cigarette fell out of his mouth. On the battlefield laid a blond woman bleeding heavily, but she was still moving._

_"Temari" Shikamaru breathed out. His feet were moving on his own, pushing themselves toward Temari. As soon as he reach her he feel down his knees. "Oh Kami-sama, this is not good"_

_Temari tried to smile but ended up grimacing. __"It looks like your side won, congratulations"_

_"No, no, no" Shikamaru trembled as he looked over her injuries. "I have to get you some help, I have to hurry"_

_Before Shikamaru was able to stand up Temari grabbed his hand. "Don't" she croaked._

_"What do you mean" Shikamaru hissed. "If I don't get you any help soon, you will die" Shikamaru winced at the last part._

_"You know, for a genius you are pretty stupid" Temari joked. "I'm the enemy, Shikamaru, they would never help me"_

_"I will make them, you can be an exception. You helped our village a lot through the fourth ninja war. I'm sure they will listen" Shikamaru rambled with tears streaming down his face._

_"Shika, you and I know that it won't happen. I am loyal to my village, just as you are of yours. And even if they did help me, I would be executed as a traitor in my village" her voice was just a whisper._

_"I can figure something out, I'm a genius after all. I will find a way. You can live with me. We can start a life together as we have always talked about. Get married, kids and grow old together. I will even run away to another country and live a normal life if that is what it takes." Shikamaru croaked out as tears fell down his cheeks._

_"Dear, please, see reason," Temari said with her hand on Shikamaru's cheek. "It won't work and you know it. Your village won't let an outsider like me live there or let their smartest strategic_ go_._ _Please, don't make this any harder"_

_Shikamaru held Temari's hand that was holding his cheek hard, sobbing. "I don't want to lose you too. I cannot live without you, I can't. Don't leave me" Shikamaru was shaking._

_"I won't leave you, I will always be there with you, so don't cry" Temari said._

_"I love you, you know" Shikamaru asked trembling. "I love you so much. More than anything"_

_"I love you too" she whispered. Tears was beginning to fall down her cheeks. "You have made me so happy, Shika, so happy. That is why I'm asking you for one last thing"_

_"What is it" Shikamaru asked. "I will do anything for you"_

_"Kill me," she said. Shikamaru looked at her with heartbroken eyes. "Please put me out of this pain"_

_"I can't" Shikamaru strutted . "Please anything but that"_

_"Shika" Temari stated. "Please"_

_Shikamaru held his forehead to hers, sobbing. "I will miss you, every day, hour, minute and secound, it will feel so empty without you"_

_He kissed her passionately and desperately. This kiss would be the last._

_He laid her gently down and stood up. He took out a knife. With a flick of the wrist, Temari stopped breathing, and Shikamaru was left with blood on his hands. His __**lover blood.**_

_He was alone._

**Done. Sorry that Sakura didn't get as big part, but my phone began to click when I wrote her part (originally wrote it after Shikamaru's part).**

**So I will change some detail like their age they were before they time traveled.**

**Well now I have 3 hours before I have to get ready to school... yey... gym and stuff..**

_Btw the song 'kiss it all better' is part of the inspiration to the last part of the text._

**Bye bye my sweet cookies, please tell me what you thought about Shikamaru's dream.**


	10. The boy in the room

Somewhere, in a place unknown, sat a boy in the shadows. The sound of metal scraping against each other and distant screams filled the empty room where the boy sat in the corner, so still.

The room had no exit, no bed, chairs or anything. The only thing that filled this room was the boy. He sat so silently and did not move at all. The only other sounds were the breathing from the boy and the rustling of the chains that were around his wrist.

The boy had sat with his face to the wall, his back pointing towards the center. He was so still, that anyone would have mistaken him for a dead, for one of them if they hadn't heard his heavy, but soft, breathing.

Children's laughter filled the room as a passing sound, coming from nowhere and disappearing as fast as it came. The boy did not react, not even moving his head to see where the sound came from. It seems like he did not even acknowledge the sound.

Buzzing of electricity and shackles moving, hitting walls and floors that could not be seen from this room. Where did all this sounds come from?

Distant laughter from a woman who did not seem quite sane traveled through the room. Just a few seconds later the laughter turned to screams. None of these sounds seems to even startle this boy.

The sound of a door opening up, a door that wasn't there before. The boy's head jerked up and toward the door, a frown playing on his face.

"Your time is up, we are sending you out now." a dark clothed creature said.

The boy smiled broadly "Finally, I've been waiting."

He stood up and stepped toward the guard. "Where am I going."

"Your choice," the guard said with a rough voice.

"To Uchiha Sasuke," said the boy with a mad grin. "To get my revenge."

The boy stepped out to the light, it was Deidara.

**I didn't really think I would write a chapter now, but some weird site made me get into the move to writing something new. **

**I have had a stressful week, and still is, so updating is not going to be that easy. **

**I have about 30 K reads counting from **wattpad** and Fanfiction combined. **

**the votes from both fanfiction and **wattpad**:**

_Sasuke - 27_

_Shikamaru - 25_

**You can still vote for who's memories you want to see next. And so you know I have changed some details which I will make an author note/chapter about. I change the age they were before they got sucked into the past.**

**Bye **bye** my sweet cookies :)**


	11. omake

**Hey, I'm sitting on the bus right now and thought I haven't updated in long. I know Ican'twrite anything too big right now, so enjoy this little 'omake'.**

_**Remember to vote on who's memories you want to see next! **_

* * Samantha resident * *

"So Sakura, do you have any boyfriend in the future" Samantha asked while she washing dishes. Sakura face flushed , her face was almost as pink as her hair.

"Ano~, I'm from the future and you want to know if I had a boyfriend" Sakura stuttered and rubbed her hands shyly. "Why don't you ask about something more interesting like who is the hokage in the future or what kind of shoes is popular"

"But Sakura dear, I don't care about what is the next fashion or who is the future leader, I just want to know about you" Samantha turned of the wash and dried her hands before she turned around to face Sakura who was sitting with the dinner table. "Well, of course I care about who is the future leader, but I'm patient enough to wait for that"

"Emhh, I don't have a boyfriend. I never had time for that" in the past Sakura had either ran around doing errands for Tsunade, hang out with friends, gone on missions and worry about if the reckless orange suited moron. She never got around to dating, even thought she had her fair share of admires.

"N'awww, come on. You must have someone special, no one as pretty as you can stay single forever" gushed Samantha with a teasing tone. Sakura sat there looking like a tomato. "Aha, your face tells me that you like someone"

"No, Samantha-san. I'm depressingly single, unfortunately" Sakura stammered while covering her face with her hands.

"I don't believe you ~~" Samantha practically sang out. "You like someone~~"

To speak the truth, Sakura was madly in love with someone, but she would never admit it to anyone.

**Remember to vote, and I will try to update as soon as possible **

**Bye bye my sweet cookies, the bus ride is over ~~**


	12. In the minds of the haunted

**After counting all the 63 votes from both Fanfiction and Wattpad I found it surprisingly even, but one of them won with three votes. And as I promised I will show the cast the memories. **_**Please comment what you think and what's good or not. Any critic will be appreciated, but remember that I'm the one who controls the storyline.**_

_Changes that I have made:_

_- Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Sasuke were 25 before I dragged them to the past, I will rewrite the previous chapters when I get time. Hopefully soon._

"daddy, why awe you guwys going?" asked a confused Itachi. His hair was dripping wet after running out of the bath naked.

"Itachi! Get back to the bathroom now!" Mikoto yelled as she ran down the hallway to Itachi. She wrapped the towel around him and grimaced. "I already told you that they are going to talk to the Hokage about some important business. Go back to the bathroom now!"

Itachi's arms you wailed around in the air in frustration. "Stop fuwsing over me, I'm grown up!"

"You mean fussing, ototo" Sasuke said fondly while ruffling his wet hair making Itachi squeal in delight.

"fuwing. Fuswing. Fussing" Itachi face was so focused and strained as he tried to pronounce fussing. "Fussing! Sasu-nii! I did it! Fussing. Fussing. FUSSING!"

Itachi's face was filled with delight and he was jumping up and down, making the towel slip down.

"Itachi!" Mikoto scolded, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around him again, this time more tightly than before. Fugaku watched the exchange with amusement.

"Well, we will be going now. Itachi, you have to be nicer to your mother" Fugaku lectured.

"I will, daddy! I pwomise" Itachi said and stood in a military pose.

"Ittekimasu," Sasuke said walking with his father out the door.

"Itterasshai" Itachi called back.

****************Scene change*******************

"Well, here we are. I hope you have been resting well." the Hokage said formally. His eyes swept slowly over the people present. Fewer were here than it was yesterday. Kushina and Mikoto couldn't come for a different reason. Mikoto had to take care of Itachi, as many of the clan members were out in the war they should be concentrating on. Kushina had her regular check-ups regarding the Kyubi.

So those present were the Nara trio, Uchiha Sasuke and Fugaku, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Minato, Haruno Sakura and Inoichi. The atmosphere was less tense than it previously was.

"Which mind should we look into?" the Hokage wondered.

"Excuse me sir, but why do we need to look into our minds when Naruto's mind has already proved that we are from the future?" asked Shikamaru politely. Shikamaru looked worn out and dead tired as if he didn't sleep at all.

The Hokage gazed at him and scanned Shikamaru up and down, understanding filled his eyes. He understood an eye of the haunted when he saw one, it was the very same eyes he saw in his most experience and broken shinobis, so broken, but also so strong. It was unnerving to see that look in the eyes of a 12-year-old, but then again he knew that he was older than he looked.

"It's true that you have proven your innocent, but what we are looking after now is more information of the political aspect of the future. One might not want to know the future in fear of changing it, but your very being has already changed more than we can imagine." The people became unnervingly quiet.

"But, what about the people who have yet to be born, what will happen to them? To us?" Sakura rushed out. "Won't our presence here ruin everything that we have worked so hard to achieve?"

"That might be the case. You have to remember that we do not know if this has happened in your timeline too or not. That you have traveled to the past might have happened in your timeline, but it also can be it hasn't. We can't answer that and worrying over it won't help anything." the Hokage's voice did not waver at all and was kept firm and quiet. Chills traveled down the spine of the time-travelers.

"So you are saying that our friends might not be born? Do you think we will not worry over that?" shouted Naruto with a hard look in his eyes. "Everything we have done will be for nothing. Our friends might even not have the chance to live because of us, and you are saying we should not worry because it won't help? What will help then? WHAT?"

Minato layed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and looked down at him. Minato knew that this was hard, but what else can they do?

"Naruto, I need you to understand something. We do not know how to send you back or have ever encountered anything like this, and we have no time wasting it on trying to undo it" the Hokage said slowly while looking at Naruto with a hard gaze. "Right now we are fighting a war where thousands have already died, and more will if we don't do anything progressive. None of the methods we have used to now have worked well enough, and I think that we can win this war faster and save thousands if not millions of lives if can get the right information."

"We are still in the war," Sakura said slowly as if she could not believe it. "I know a lot about the war and it's outcome, so even though you can't get in my head I can tell you guys about it"

"Thank you Sakura," the Hokage said with a weak smile.

Shikamaru sighed and raised his hand. "I know a lot of the politics and I will not throw you out of my head like someone I know." Last part he said while nodding his head towards Sakura who just blushed. She was as pink as her hair.

"Shall we do that?" The Hokage asked looking over the crowd. "Are you sure, Shikamaru"

"Whatever," he said while sighing.

"Wait," Fugaku said raising his hand in the air in a gesture to get their attention. "Boy, do you have any information that can tell what happened to my clan?"

"Not much," Shikamaru answered looking at him with a bored gaze. "I know more than Naruto, but I do not know that much compared to Sasuke."

"Well, Sasuke, will you share your memories with us?"

Sasuke just nodded.

**Well there it is, the winner of the votes; **

Sasuke - 33

Shikamaru - 30

**It was a close match, but the winner with three votes more is *drum rolls* SASUKE!**

Well** hope you liked it and don't forget to comment!**

**Bye bye my sweet cookies !**


	13. author note

Hey Guys, I'm sorry but this is not a new chapter but an announcement.

**I have just taken part of a wattpad contest "tell your true story". I really hope you can check out mine "Once we were warriors" it's a one-shot and contains less than 2000 words. It is all based on a true event in my life. So preeettty pleasee, check it out and support me ^^**

**Link: **** www wattpad com/131352275-once-we-were-warriors **

**Just fill in the empty space with "."**

And I have taken up a challenge where I have to update a chapter in this fanfiction every Saturday. I will start tomorrow and keep publishing new chapters every week! I hope you will look forward to it ^^

you can contact me on:

Gmail: amalieaco

Facebook: amalie olsen

Snapchat: amalienoties


	14. the tears of a father part 1

Inoichi surveyed the room before settling his gaze on the third Hokage, waiting for his approval. The Hokage tilted his head giving the blond permission. Inoichi hands motion Sasuke to stand in front of him.

"I recommend that you get comfortable, this might take a while." Inoichi spoke haltingly. The small crowd shifted in their seats attempting to get more relaxed. Naruto loosened his grip on Minato's coat and snuggled into Minato's side. Minato shifted the position of his arms and rested his arm around Naruto's shoulders unconsciously.

Sakura hitched her loose-fitting shirt she had borrowed from Samatha. She shifted her legs in an uneasy manner while biting her underlip, her body was tense as she abided to be absorbed into Sasuke's head. Dreading what she was going to witness.

Inoichi hands moved in a rapid speed as he maneuvered his hands in a familiar motion. One moment they were all in the Hokage office, thereafter they were in a dark corridor with ceiling lamps going on and off in a bizarre way. The walls were coated in blood red and cracks and dents were everywhere.

The small crowd walked in a noiseless atmosphere. Only the sound of the lights turning off and on. Chills crept up Fugaku's spine. He has gone through a lot of things in his lifetime, but this outdid it all. He wasn't certain what made this outstrip all he had encountered in his life, but something about seeing what is inside his son's, who he knows roughly nothing about, mind made him feel revolted in his stomach. The thought occurred to him that he is one of the people that made his own son's mind so ... grim. Fugaku felt so powerless and unfit for a father. He didn't even dear to ask what the hallway signified.

After walking down the corridor, they spotted an exit. It was a dull, green door. The doorknob was surprisingly clean in comparison to the rest of the place.

Inoichi halted in front of the door and turned around and scanned once over every person. He stood there awhile before he addressed to the crowd. "We are now entering Uchiha Sasuke's memories. As we know, there will be a lot of unpleasant sights that will be seen once we enter this room. So if any of you want to withdraw, speak up now. You cannot go back once you have stepped inside there."

None of them even battered an eyelash. They all stood there determined and ready for anything.

**My first update in this update-every-**saturday**-challenge. My updates will not be that long, but it will come more often as you can see. **

**I took my time to try to make this more fancy.**

Please check out my one shot on wattpad : www wattpad com/131352275-once-we-were-warriors (just fill in the empty space with ".") It is for a competition, so I would appreciated if you took your time and read it. It is under 2k words.


	15. Tears of a father part 2

**3003 words**

The door opened with a blare, the sound echoing through the room. Sakura flinched at the sound, her hands clutched her shirt tightly. Wind blew swiftly in, smacking hard against them, violently forcing them to take a step back. Chills swept down their backs as the snow fluttered to them.

Naruto's eyes broaden as he saw what was abaft the silver door. Snow was oozing down from the imperceptible sky in a rapid speed. The landscape was capped with snow. There was no footprint to be detected, even if there had been anyone at all here before, the snowstorm would have covered the footprints as soon as they appeared.

"What is this" Sakura's teeth clattered and her hands covered her freezing arms. "Where are the memories? Where are we?"

"They are right here, miss" Inoichi stated and looked out over the scenery. Minato stepped ahead silently until he stood few meters in front Inoichi. He rotated himself to Inoichi with a frown.

"I can't distinguish anything but snow. Where are the memories supposed be?"

"They are here, but Sasuke is suppressing them" They all turned toward the fragile young boy. He stood there staring back at them with an equally conflicted gaze. Inoichi knelt down to Sasuke level, his hand placed on Sasuke's shoulders. "Sasuke, I want you to think back to the time you were young, try to reminisce as far as you can. The only one keeping us from your memories are you."

Sasuke's frown aggravated, but he did as he was asked. He gnawed his bottom lip and closed his eyes, picturing himself at home with his family. He envisioned himself sprinting toward his brother...

_Sasuke was running toward Itachi with two shurikens in his hands. He was eager to try what he had just seen his older brother do. His face was split into a big grin, anticipation driven mad inside him._

"We are in his memories" Sakura gasped. Inoichi just nodded to Sasuke.

_"Sasuke, let's go home." Sasuke stopped running and narrowed his eyes and pouted like a puppy._

"N'awww Sasuke, you were so adorable." cooed Sakura with hearts in her eyes.

_"Geez... You said that you would teach me a new shuriken jutsu." Whined Sasuke._

_"There is an important mission tomorrow and I need to prepare for that." Itachi simply said._

Fugaku nodded; priorities.

_Sasuke sighed dramatically and turned his head away from Itachi. His lips popped out as he muttered lowly for himself. "Liar.."_

_Itachi looked at Sasuke fondly and amused. A rare little smile rested on his face. His lifted his right arm and signalized with his fingers toward Sasuke to join him._

_Sasuke looked sideways at Itachi and a smirk tugged the corner of his mouth thinking he had won. _

_Sasuke immediately ran to Itachi with a victorious smile. He let out a sound of delight._

_"Forgive me, Sasuke... Another time." Itachi poked Sasuke forehead and Sasuke let out a yelp. Sasuke glared up at the smug face before an idea popped into his head. Itachi looked surprised and stared down with wonder at the duck hair._

"Puhahaha" Naruto howled with laughter. "Teme, he got you good!" Sasuke stood there, ready to jump him, but decided against it when he saw the deadly look Sakura sent him and Naruto.

_"Nii-san, watch me!" Sasuke shouted while crossing his arms with a shuriken in each of his hands. Sasuke jumped up as Itachi watched in horror._

"Ojj, if you twist yourself like that, you can seriously damage yourself." Shikamaru commented.

_"Hey! If you push yourself-"_

_Sasuke was piggybacking on Itachi. He wiggled his feet and let out a little cute laugh._

Sakura inclined her head to the side and awed in her head. Such a precious scene. She felt like an intruder to witness something so brotherly moment without their permission.

_"Why is the one who twisted his ankle laughing?" teased Itachi with a gentle smile. "Could it be that you are trying to take the easy way?"_

"Masochist." murmured Naruto.

_"That's not true." Sasuke pouted with his chubby little cheeks standing out. Sasuke began to blush happily as he continued speaking. "I'm happy thinking about how I'm finally going to the Academy starting tomorrow."_

Fugaku looked proud and smiled benevolently down at Sasuke who got flustered from the attention he got from his dad. It was something he was not used to but craved so much.

_'I'm going to do my best when I enter the Academy.' Sasuke thought. 'So even that father will approve of me. He will count on me like he does on my brother...'_

_"Nii-san, I will get off." Sasuke said as they reached the Uchiha district. Itachi just waved that off and continued to carry Sasuke. _

_"Ahh." Sasuke said as he looked at a building. _

_"What is it?" Itachi asked._

_"Isn't that the place where tou-san works?" Sasuke wondered aloud. _

_"It's the Konoha police headquarters." Itachi answered._

_"I've been wondering from before why the police squad mark has the Uchiha clan family crest." _

The Hokage was about to explain but decided against it. He adage that the young Uchiha was about to clarify it.

_"What, you notice it?"_

_"Of course." Sasuke said sounding a little offended. _

_"Hmm. Well, to put it simply, it seems that it was the Uchiha Clan's ancestors who organized and founded the police squad. That is why this organization's symbol put their family crest in. Since early times, the Uchiha Clan has always protected the public order of this village. _

_" The Uchiha family crest is also a testament to the pride of our clan. The Uchiha has become small but even now, almost everyone belongs to the first squad here and is watching over the order of the village. Because ninja who causes crimes can only be stopped by ninja who is even better." _

Uchiha Fugaku smiled proudly as his son elucidated what the Uchiha Clan construed. Minato veered forward, intrigued about hearing how an Uchiha defined themselves.

_Sasuke eyes widen in surprise and pride. 'I knew dad was amazing.' _

Fugaku beamed down to Sasuke, but Sasuke just stood there still, his eyes shadowed. He wasn't as naive as he had been then.

_"Nii-san are you going to work here too?"_

_"Not sure. Who knows?"_

_"You should!" claimed Sasuke. "When I grow up, I'll join the police squad too! And tou-san will come to tomorrow's Academy Entrance Ceremony. That is my first step to my dream!"_

_"You are right."_

_As they reach home Fugaku stepped out with a stern gaze. "You're late, What were you doing?" _

_"Tou-san" exclaimed Sasuke. Fugaku didn't even glance at him and looked sternly at Itachi._

Naruto was quiet, watching how a father overlooked his youngest son. He despised people like that the most.

_"I need to speak to you now" he demanded. "hurry up."_

_"You are my son, after all." Fugaku said with a small laugh that sounded more prideful than friendly. "Only half an year raising your status to chuunin, you've come this far. For tomorrow mission, I've decided to come along." _

Everyone, except Sasuke, looked impressed at this. To imagine that Itachi was able to achieve so much in such a young age was astonishing.

_Sasuke sat straighter as he sat there surprised. 'Tomorrow?'_

_"If this mission succeeds, Itachi, your enrollment into ANBU will be almost guaranteed," continued Fugaku. Sharingan appeared replacing Fugaku black eyes. "Do you understand?"_

Fugaku felt uneasy. Why was he in such a haste to make Itachi an ANBU? What could have made him change so much in so little time?

_Itachi looked emotionless into his eyes, not reacting to his Sharingan. "You don't have to worry so much. Besides..." Itachi turned to look at Sasuke who blushed. _

_"Um.. tou-san..." Sasuke began. "Tomorrow is my... "_

Fugaku flinched and attempted to look away.

_"Tomorrow's mission is not only for you, but also a very important for the Uchiha Clan." Fugaku interpreted Sasuke as if he didn't hear him. Sasuke looked down, holding his tears in. Itachi saw this._

The Hokage just shook his head disappointed in the Uchiha leader.

_"I guess I'll refuse tomorrow's mission after all." Itachi said. Fugaku abruptly flung his back forwards._

The people gasped and looked like they had just seen the rain start to burn.

_"What are you saying?! Haye you lost your mind?! You should know how important tomorrow is!" He all but yelled._

_Itachi closed his eyes slowly and took a breath in before opening them again with an intense gaze. "I'll go to Sasuke's Academy Entrance ceremony tomorrow."_

Naruto whistled. "What a good brother."

_Fugaku sat there stunned and Sasuke raised his head slowly in disbelief. _

_"It's customary for relatives to go to the Academy Entrance ceremony. You received a notification, didn't you father?" Itachi was looking smugly into Fugaku's eyes, daring him to object. Fugaku stood up in defeat._

"He got you there." Shikamaru said with a smirk, loving the way justice had been brought here.

_"I get it. I will go to the Academy."_

_"Nii-san!" A squeaky voice called. "Can you help me out with my shuriken training today after school?"_

_An eager little boy stood there with an enthusiastic gleam in his eyes as he peered up to his brother. The older brother looked disinterested at his younger brother._

_"I'm busy." He stated directly. "Ask father." Sasuke's cheerful mood was replaced with displeasure. He pouted at his brother with his stubborn black eyes._

"Haha, you got rejected Sasuke!" Naruto teased Sasuke. Sasuke slapped away Naruto's hand and grunted.

_"But he said that nii-san is better with shurikens... And I think that too." Sasuke glared at him with those small black eyes of his. "You always treat me like I'm a nuisance, nii-san"_

_Itachi turned around to face Sasuke and put his left arm up in the air and motion his fingers that indicate that Sasuke could come to him._

_"Ah" Sasuke lifted his head up surprised and instantly walked toward him. Itachi lifted his index and middle finger up and jabbed Sasuke in the forehead. "Itte!"_

The adults laughed.

"Weakling." murmured Naruto.

"What did you say?" hissed Sasuke at Naruto, glaring blatant at him.

"Nothing." Naruto said mockingly. "I'm just saying you are too weak to survive being hit by Sakura like I do every day" Sakura sensed that a fight was about to start and punched them both on the head nimbly.

_"Forgive me, Sasuke. Maybe another time" Sasuke just hoisted his head from him and groaned before he looked at Itachi in surprise. Itachi was staring down on the ground with a fierce hatred. He stood up without facing Sasuke and stood there stiffly._

Fugaku fathomed that expression. It was a manner of a man or, in this circumstance, a boy who had a duty to fulfill that he neither wanted or called for, but was enforced on.

_"I have no time to help you out today." He said before walking to the door that led to the outside._

_"You always say, 'forgive me, Sasuke,' and hit my forehead." Sasuke said at the same time as he rubbed his forehead. "And you don't ever help me out, not just today."_

_Itachi opened the door and stepped out, Sasuke at the same spot, just with his secret smile as if he knew something Itachi didn't. _

"What were you smiling at?" questioned Sakura curiously. Sasuke just shrugged his tiny shoulder blades with a faraway stare in his eyes

_"Tou-san," said Sasuke as he sat with the dinner table with his father who was drinking water out of his orange cup. Sasuke's mother was on his left side washing dishes. "Does nii-san not care about me?"_

Naruto frowned at the uneasiness that was in memory Sasuke's eyes.

_Fugaku looked down on the table for quite a while before he responded. "He's a bit different. He doesn't like interacting with people."_

'That's not true' thought Minato. He seemed like a lonely kid with too much responsibility to bear.

_"Why?" Sasuke asked leaning forward, his eyes looking for anything that could bring him the answer. _

_"I don't know." Even though Fugaku had said it, he did not sound believable at all. His eyes held guilt in them that Sasuke could not see. "Even I, his tou-san, can't understand him." His voice sounded weak in the end._

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at the lie. What had he done to make himself so perplex?

_Mikoto turned around with a gentle smile with a lunch box in her right hand and her left on her hip. "Here, Sasuke. Your lunch. If you want to practice with your shuriken, I'll help you out after you come back."_

_Sasuke grabbed it and stubbornly said. "It's not practice, it's training."_

_Sasuke walked down the Uchiha road with his hands tugged in his pockets. He walked by an old woman who was sweeping the ground with a broomstick._

_"Sasuke-chan, are you heading to school?" the old lady said. Sasuke nodded and turned toward her. "I just saw Itachi-chan a while ago. My, has he grown up. He has become an excellent ninja. He graduated the academy at the age of seven with top grades. And he moved up to chuunin at ten, right?"_

_Sasuke stuck his arms out on his side. "He was able to use his Sharingan when he was eight." Sasuke was beaming proudly._

_"Yes. I'm proud he's part of the Uchiha Clan. Oh yes, how old are you now, Sasuke-chan?"_

"Well, that's a way to make a kid confident about himself." Shikamaru stated sarcastically.

_'I'm the same age as when nii-san graduated, but I..' Sasuke thought bitterly. _

_"What's wrong." the lady asked Sasuke. _

_"Hey," said a man stepping forward. "Stop talking about those stupid things."_

_"Hey honey." said the lady. The man walked toward Sasuke with his hands on his hips. _

_"Sasuke, you and Itachi are both of the Uchiha Clan. A noble family in the Village of Konoha. Be confident about yourself. You can become a great ninja like Itachi one day."_

"At least someone has common sense." Sakura said.

_Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Bye!" he yelled as he ran toward the school._

_At school, Sasuke looked intensely down at his book. 'Yes, I'm part of the Uchiha clan like my nii-san.' _

_Sasuke worked hard all day. 'I won't lose to nii-san!'_

_"I've stayed out for a while." said Sasuke to himself as he ran in the dark on his way home. Sasuke stopped abruptly when he felt eyes on him. He swore he saw a man on top of the pillar. He looked up again and so no one._

_'What was that? I thought someone was there...'_

_Sasuke eyes widen as he looked over the Uchiha district. _

_'The lights are out... It's not time to sleep yet."_

"Maybe... they decided to sleep early.." Naruto felt anguished about this atmosphere.

_Sasuke hesitated before he began to run again. He kept looking around as he ran down the village. As he turned around in the corner he gasped. There where kuanis everywhere. Blood was on the floor and ... people. People he knew. They were all laying on the ground with blood oozing out from them. Women... Men... Children... _

"Oh, god. Who could have done something so horrible?" Sakura's face was white as a blanket as she realized who had done it. Horror and disgust were plastered on the group face. All except Sasuke felt that. Sasuke knew the whole truth, but the scene still haunted his mind and reliving it was not pleasant at all. He felt like he was going to fall over and spill his breakfast.

_"What is this?" Sasuke asked aghosted. Terror was sweeping through his body. Sasuke started to run toward his home. No matter how far he went, there where more bodies . _

_'What is going on?'_

_Sasuke stopped and his eyes began to tear up when he saw the elderly married couple he had talked to earlier on the ground, dead. They were dead too. _

"Poor people.." Sakura muttered sadly. She knew how a fairytale land could turn into a monstrosity place in some hours. All that was needed hands that were ready to scatter blood.

_He tried to call their name out, but to his horror they did not react at all. His mouth was gapping open and his face was twitching._

_"Tou-san. Kaa-san" Sasuke gasped out. He ran with all his might to his house and opened the door with all his power. _

Naruto watched with dread as he knew what was going to happen next. He wanted to shut his eyes and ignore everything, but he wouldn't. He would stand tall for his friend.

_He looked in, but he couldn't see his parents. "Tou-san. Kaa-san" He yelled, but he got no response._

_"Are you here?" Sasuke took his shoes off and laid down his bag. He tiptoed to the kitchen... there were no one there. Then he walked to the living room.. no one here too. Suddenly Sasuke heard a big thud from the other room. Sasuke gasped and ran toward the room._

_He stopped in front of the door and slowly extended his hand on the doorknob, but took back his hand when he heard a sound inside the room._

_'Someone is inside the room.'_

_Sasuke's legs were shaking. He was breathing heavily, his eyes focused on the door._

_'Move..' _

They all were holding their breath, none of them dared to make a single sound.

_He tried to force his foot to move._

_'Move!'_

_Slowly he stretched his arms out, gripping the door handles. _

_'MOVE'_

_He shakily opened the door. Sasuke forgot to breathe... his mother and father were laying on the floor... unmoving. And over them stood his brother..._

"Kami-sama... Oh god... no"

**Well, that was a darn long chapter. It took me forever to write it. Worked all week with it. I hope you enjoy this first part of the story.**

bye bye my cookies, next update comes 13.06.15


	16. omake to prank or not to

***20 year old Naruto as Hokage***

To be obnoxious or not to be where never in Naruto's psyche as he gleefully organized an exquisite scheme that would utmost apt flourish, as all of his prior strategies ideas have. So insidious it would be, for them at least. He, on the other hand, will be howling with laughter at his witty and cunning gimmick. How improbable and phenomenal this will be! He could taste the delicate aroma of triumph.

He had laid out his traps, disguising them chakra and scrolls he had created in secrecy and clandestinely. He had certified they all were tested and fool-prof (He had tested them himself).

Leering over the marvelous plan he was about to prosecute as he hid himself behind the shelf, masking his existence and not making a sound.

His victim walked in innocently and unaware of what might befall her. She toddled leisurely and kept looking down in an anxious manner. She was prodding her pinky fingers together jittery habit, mumbling serenely to herself.

Naruto peeped out abaft the shelf, his face grinning annoyingly. He was baffled to see Hinata stand there. Why did she want to visit him? Where was Sasuke? He was supposed to be here, not Hinata. Had Sasuke sent her?

Panic took over Naruto as he spotted Hinata walking toward his trap. He cursed himself before he sprinted toward Hinata, making a sharp clang as he flew toward her. Hinata jumped in bewilderment as she saw Naruto coming toward her in a dashing speed. Her face reddened and her heart felt like bursting.

But that did not stop her from stepping into the trap, and Naruto collided into her as the trap began to work.

A puff appeared, and Naruto and Hinata were trapped in a cage that originally was meant to fit a sitting grown up man. Hinata was lying awkwardly on her back with Naruto on top of her with his mouth muffled by Hinata's large breast.

Hinata's face was as red as a tomato and her heart was beating so fast that Naruto thought it might explode. Naruto tried to speak only to make Hinata's chest vibrate. Naruto could not stop blushing and neither could Hinata.

The door to the office opened and in the doorframe stood a stunned Sasuke. The papers he had in his hands fell on the floor. "What you guys do in your free time are none of my business."

Sasuke closed the door, leaving horrified duo once again alone.

"Na-na-naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered as she mustered up her courage. "I-i-I like you really mu-uch. Wi-ill you-u go o-out with me-e?"

Naruto could only nod dumbfounded as he for the time was not able to speak because of some complications, two big complications. This will be a long day as Sasuke was the only appointment he had this day. Marvelous.

**ÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆÆ**

**Well, I'm sorry, but this time it is an omake. I'm working on the next chapter which will contain a lot of previous episodes in Naruto and hopefully will be long. Next week on Saturday it will be out. Hopefully, you guys can wait that long.**

_Please check out my _wattpadoneshot_ "Once we were warriors", it's for a competition and I need all the help I can get. One read is enough if you can take the time for it. __Thanks ^^_

**Bye bye my sweet cookies^^**


	17. The tears of a father part 3

_Over the bodies of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto stood Itachi, his eyes blazing coldly at Sasuke. The terrified child trembled with fear, his head screaming at him, but he could not make out one word. Sasuke's back was against the doors, his eyes quivered and his hands pulsating._

Fugaku's back brimming with goosebumps as he watched a more mature version of his baby son. His lips trembled silently, his hands were formed into fists and shaking badly. His mind kept flashing scenes of his baby boy. He could hear his son's first cries, laughs, words... But it all got replaced by the hollow eyes that he was a part of creating.

_"Nii-san!" shouted Sasuke bewildered, his eyes searching for an explanation but found none as he unconsciously denied the blazing answer that stood in front of him. "Nii-san! Otousann and kaa-san were... Why? Why... Who did this?"_

_A shuriken whizzed past Sasuke making a stop to his nonsense ranting. He stood there stunned before his sweater teared up on his left shoulder blade, just where the shuriken had sliced up. He gasped out in pain and clutched his left shoulder._

Sakura hands covered her mouth, her eyes were watering as she wished that the scene would change soon. Please.. Skip this... We all know what is going to happen... We get it... please... skip...

_"Nii-san, what are you..." Sasuke's eyes innocently and stumped looked at Itachi. His eyes were icy, looking back at Sasuke with no recognition or sentiment. Sasuke's heart froze and skipped a beat, his face as white as a meadow of lisianthus._

_"What are you doing, nii-san?" Sasuke's small head could not wrap itself around the possibility of his brother being the cause of this misery._

"RUN SASUKE!" Naruto screamed. His heart was pounding like crazy, his tiny hands clutched onto Minato as he feared for his best friend's life. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

_"Foolish otouto." the phlegmatic and joyless voice ran through the empty room as the owner closed his own eyes, Moments later he reopened them tardily, but not with the same eyes as he had before. "Mangekyou Sharingan!" His eyes immense as he vociferated._

The third Hokage gasped as Itachi's eyes transfigured. Those eyes are one of the rarest eyes, and it is it for a reason. The price for the power was something no one would be willing to pay.

Fugaku's knees felt like rubber. His mind could not wrap itself around the reality. Even though he had been told that his son had killed his clan, it never really got to him before now. Those eyes seemed to make everything so much absolute.

_Sasuke felt like someone had hit him and his vision changed drastically. He found himself in the middle of the Uchiha street. The sky where dirty red, the street black with white as the outline of everything._

_A man appeared and fell in front of Sasuke, then a woman, then a child and so on. Sasuke tried to move but found his feet glued to the ground. People kept falling appearing and dying. No matter where the young boy looked there were people dying. Shuriken flew around him and blood were splattered. There was raining blood, and Sasuke could not do anything but watch. He screamed out a gut-wrenching scream as people died._

_"STOP! NII-SAN!" Sasuke trashed like a wounded animal, he clenched his head in pain. His scream echoing around him together with the sound of bodies smacking the ground. A bloody nightmare. "DON'T SHOW ME THIS!"_

By now Sakura and Naruto were sobbing for their vulnerable and weak teammate. Shikamaru felt pity swell up inside. A so young boy is winded up to become such a damage person.

_"Why?" his sobs started as the last bodies fell, revealing his older brother. "Why did you do this, nii-san? Stop it, please."_

_Grown up men ran toward Itachi in full speed, their mouth moving, but no sound came. "No..."_

Minato frowned, those movements looked too robotic and eerie. It was almost as if Itachi was hoping Sasuke would be able to see it was not real.

_As soon as they reached Itachi they all shoot up in the air, away from him. They all seemed to die in midair and fell down as corpses. Sasuke screamed and turned to his right, seeing the nice elderly couple he had talked to earlier. The man stood protectively in front of his wife._

_"Mister, Auntie..." called Sasuke out. A slash hit them at the same time, and they both fell down dead. Sasuke screamed out in agony. He turned around to see his father and mother under his brother who held a long sword._

Fugaku stood there, trying to restrain himself from crying but failing miserably. His head hung low and his heart ached.

_"Tou-san, kaa-san" he desperately called out. "DON'T NII-SAN! Don't do that to tou-san and kaa-san..."_

"Oh, Itachi... what have I done to you? Why did your brother and you have to go through this? You are just children."

_Itachi raised his arm before it fell fast downward, slicing them up. Blood splashed, it was so much. An inhuman screech escaped Sasuke as he fell down the floor, back in the room he originally was._

_Then the scene stopped._

"What is happening?" Shouted Sakura over the crumbling place. The scene in front of them abruptly initiated began to fade away.

"All and sundry! Grab on to me, we have to leave, NOW!" Inoichi voice was desperately trying to catch everyone's attention. "Lord Hokage, we must leave now, or we will be trapped inside of this boy's head forever!"

"Sasuke! Where is Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes search the room frantically. Sasuke, who were nowhere in sight. How long had he been gone? The third Hokage eyes harden with seriousness and his mouth tighten into a straight line.

"We have no time to waste, the Uchiha boy is no longer here, and if we don't leave now, we might never be able to leave." his authority displayed through his speech. Minato wasted no time and took Naruto's hand in his and hauled him toward Inoichi, his military movement demonstrated in his stance and the deadly emotionless eyes. The only thing that was on his mind was; keep his loved ones safe.

"Itte!" Naruto yelped and tried to pull back from his father. "We are not leaving without Sasuke!"

"Yeah, we are not leaving out teammate behind!" Sakura stubbornly said. "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandons their friends are worse than scum. We are not leaving without Sasuke, right Shikamaru?" Shikamaru debated internally for what that seemed like an eternity for him but was no more than two seconds in the realm. He sighed, what a troublesome woman. "You guys go, we will stay."

"Are you sure" Shikaku did not know anything about being a parent, but leaving your kid in a situation where he might not come back from was something he knew was not a good parental move. "It is not safe"

Shikamaru exchanged scrutinized looks with his father. Shikaku gave up in the end before nodding. He understood the efficiency his son felt toward his friends. He, himself, felt the same towards his reckless teammates who had put him in impossible and stupid positions. He got their backs while they had his. What a bummer it will be to tell Yoshino.

"I will too," Uchiha Fugaku had finally spoken up, his eyes seemed far away, but his words were still as firm as normal. "It's my son, I have to stay here."

"I will too, dattebayo!" Shouted Naruto. Minato didn't loosen his grip, he turned to Inoichi with a nod.

"Your choice." The third Hokage said with great regret as they didn't have any time left. "I wish you luck." With that the third Hokage, Inoichi, Shikaku, Minato and Naruto vanished. They could hear Naruto's enraged screams as they dissolved to nothing.

The memory Sasuke's anguished face was the last the trio saw before it all went onyx. They were no longer there...

**Sorry for not updating last Saturday... I had some family problems. This chapter didn't turn out to be so long, but I will try to make next longer. Please suggest what you want to see and happen. And I'm thankful for any critic.****First****step in solving****a problem is to realize****the mistakes. Sometimes we need others to point it out to see it.**

**bye bye my sweet cookies.**


End file.
